Pirates of the Caribbean PARTY IN TORTUGA!
by HawaiianJen808
Summary: A young girl in Tortuga has some friends that visit but finds more than just friendship, maybe even love? OCF/?
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I dont own anything you recognize from 'Pirates of the Caribbean'

PS-Only 'Pirates of the Caribbean' 1 Happened Movie Characters featuring: Jack, Will, Elizabeth, James Norrington, and Barbossa! Thank you! Now Read on Please!

"JAMES NORRINGTON!!!"

"It Wasn't My Idea! Its Was Will!"

"Will!!!" Elizabeth exclaimed

"Don't Start Blaming Me! Its was Jacks Idea!"

"It Was The Dead Monkey!"

"How The Hell Can A Monkey Do That!?! Idiot!!!" Barbossa Bellowed

"You. Guys. Are. So. DEAD!!!"

"Uh-Oh" They said in union and ran.

Hi. I bet your wondering what is going on? Well let me start out as to say that my name is Jenna and these four idiots are my friends. Yes, _William_ Turner, Elizabeth _Turner_, _Commodore _James Norrington, Captain _Hector _Barbossa, and _Captain _Jack Sparrow are indeed my friends. We have all been friends since we all seen each other in Tortuga.

Now let me begin on what is going on. Now you see James came for a visit to Tortuga and Barbosa and Jack were re-stalking the _Black Pearl_with rum and Will and Elizabeth have come to see and old friend. Me. So we all met up at the pub and get a round of drinks on me. I work in the pub, not as a prostetute, but as a bartender and I also brake apart bar fights and i get benefits such as free drinks! Jack was always happy I got this job. James would just shake his head saying that woman should never do such work. But that's James for ya. Will, he just doesn't want me to get into any bar fights. But...Too late.

Now let me explain to you why I was yelling at them...starting from the beginning.

I walked down the streets of Tortuga, heading towards the pub near the docks. My clothing was not of a dress because the men on this island take it that every woman here is a prostitute so i dress like a man. Kind of like how Will dresses but more form fitting. And I wear a black bandana. And hide a knife in my sleeve for protection, you never know what can happen in Tortuga.

As I walked into the pub looking down I bummped into someone.

"Oh! sorry sir. didn't see where I was going." I said hurriedly

"No, no, my fault ma'am." The deep voice said.

_Now that voice sounds so familiar. _I thought. I looked up and there stood a Navy man in uniform. Then I looked at his face and I couldn't believe my own eyes!

"James Norrington!? Is that you!?!" He gave me a quizzical look, then he went wide eyed

"Jenna!?! oh my god!" we both shared a hug.

"What are you doing here James? I didn't know you liked Tortuga all that well. Considering there's pirates." I teased, he smiled down at me

"Can't a man visit an old friend once in a while?" he smiled "I'm on leave for a week and decided to go some place different. and here I am."

"It is so good to see a new face-..." _*SLAM, BANG, BANG, CRASH, SLAP!!!*_came loud noise and I knew what was going on. Fight. I looked over James' shoulder and there was a crowd of people hollering and circled around two people fighting.

"What in bloody hell!?" See part of being the bartender I also had to take care of any fights. Meaning...Breaking them apart.

I ran to the crowd, James right on my tail, I pushed my way through the crowd. I kept yelling out at the top of my longs 'Move!' and 'Get Out of the Way!'. Finely after a lot of pushing and shoving I reached the fight and I could not believe my own two eyes at the sight.

It was Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa! brawling on the ground with a couple tables turned over and some broken glass. James stood right by me, like me slack-jawed. My friends were fighting...

Hector threw a punch toward Jacks face and dodged a kick from Jack and nailed him in the Jaw. Jack then got him back in the gut and then did an upper cut but Barbossa leaned back and so Jack missed. And then it was getting even worse with Jack pinned against the pole and Barbossa B*tch slapping him...

I snapped back to reality and ran right into the fight at the same time two other people that wore hats and long jackets stepped in and tried to separate Jack from Barbossa. As James helped me restrain Barbossa. I swear if those two would not stop I was going to make all hell brake loose and it isn't pretty.

"_HECTOR BARBOSSA_ AND _JACK SPARROW_, STOP IT RIGHT NOW! YOU BLOODY _PIRATES_!!!" I bellowed at the top of my lungs. James had Barbossa in a head lock and the two figures held Jack back by rstrainong his arms behind his back.

It was quiet for a couple moments and then Jack and Barbossa got a good look at me.

I was breathing hard because Barbossa may look old but he is a tuffy to get a handle on. So I walked to stand directly in the middle of Jack and Hector. I looked from Jack to Barbossa. And gave a little smile. It was still quiet so I looked back at the crowd.

"Go Back To Your Business! There's Nothing To See Here!" and they all quickly dispersed. Then I turned back to Jack and Barbossa and smiled

"Now. Are you two going to behave when U tell these three to let you go?" I looked at both of them dead in the eye. Then they silently nodded.

"Good. James and gentlemen? let 'em loose" and not even a second later U was engulfed in a big bear hug and my feet weren't even touching the ground!

"B-Barbossa...Let me...Down...Can Breath!" I said and Barbossa laughed

"Ms. Jenna is that any way to say 'hello' to an old friend?"he smirked

"Cant say it, if I cant breathe, now can I?" I chuckled and then arms slipped around my shoulders and then looked to my left to see Jack grinning

"Ello luv." I smiled

"Hello to the both the of you! and look who else is here! Will and Elizabeth!" I Exclaimed.

James, Barbossa, and Jack looked confused.

"What?" James said

"Where?" Barbossa Said

"I Dont See Them." Jack Said

All three of them were looking around.

I laughed and walked right up to the two cloaked 'men' and took there hats off to reveal...Will and Elizabeth! in the flesh!

James, Jack, and Barbossa looked wide eyed at the pair.

"How did you know?" Will asked smiling

"We wanted to surprise you!" Elizabeth pouted

"Oh c'mon! how could I not? you two always knew how to restrain Jack from a fight!" I smiled wildly! because all of my friends were here!_**ALL**_ of them. I stared at all of them with a huge grin plastered on my face. Each of us played a part in the group.

Barbossa-Like a father to the whole group

Jack-Crazy and funny but also very sneaky Uncle

James-The protective and orderly person in the group

Will-a easy going person

Elizabeth-the caring

and me? well I am the sunshine in the group. always there to make them laugh and always make a bad situation become an adventure.

I heard a throat clear and looked behind me to see that James was not even a few inches behind me. I jumped a little. and everyone laughed and then I pouted and gave them a sad look then that sad face broke into a smile. I looked toward the back where there is a corner and it whad a curtain that was tied open with some cushions and it looked big enough for all of us, so I grinned up at everyone.

"C'mon! follow me! lets all hang for a while!" I graved James and Jacks hand and lead the all over to the area, then said " You know that was really stupid. 'lets all hang'? really ironic for the two pirates!" me, Elizabeth, James, and Will cracked up! becuse instenly Barbossa and Jack held onto there necks.

~Couple Hours Later~

We were all having a good time chatting away and catching up with each other. I loved it so much! I never really had a family. My parents would always beat me and say that I was a huge mistake. So when i was at least 12 or 13 I snuck onto a ship and somehow ended up in Tortuga where I was taken in by this very pub. They said that I could live here if I worked and i only get paid little but still enough to eat. Here I me all my friends! They all didn't really like each other that much. Them being Norrington Not liking Jack or Barbossa. But they all bumped into each other and miraculously decided to get a drink. And so I was the one tending to the group and then I got into a brawl with a big hefty guy and got slapped so hard I saw stars. By then the group decided to help me out and we have been friends ever since. James gave that man the beating of his life! Barbossa, Jack, and Will Threatened him if he ever lay ed a hand on her again, they would kill him. Elizabeth conferred me.

"Excuse us ladies us men have somethin' to do. We'll be back shortly." Barbossa and the rest of the guy's stood up walking away. Leaving me and Elizabeth alone to talk.

"Oh Elizabeth! I feel so happy that all my friends are hear! I missed you guys so much!" I was so excited and a little tipsy, but I was still Sober.

"I have missed you too Jenna! Will and I got a little board with Port Royal. We haven't seen you in a while so we decided to come here and see you." she smiled "Even thought you said you would come see us. Your mean *_pout_* how could you?" me and her just cracked up.

"Well its difficult to get a ride off the this rock!" I flayed my hands around.

"Oh but its been so long. Have you meet anyone you fancy?" I blushed and nodded and she smile slyly

"Who? Who? Who?" she leaned forward. See I have liked James because he was descent but still know how to be himself around Tortuga. I figured I could trust Elizabeth.

"W-well...I-I Li-_*SPLASH*_...Oh. My. God!!" I shrieked and so did Elizabeth. We just got a sh*it load of something really _Slimy __**and**_ _Smelly_ dumped on us and I really didn't want to now what it was.

I swiftly turned in my seat and I saw _ALL FOUR_ of them with a bucket in there hand and they all had a Wicked smile on there face! I looked towards James because he was smiling the most...and here is where we left off...

"JAMES NORRINGTON!!!"

"It Wasn't My Idea! Its Was Will!"

"Will!!!" Elizabeth exclaimed

"Don't Start Blaming Me! Its was Jacks Idea!"

"It Was The Dead Monkey!"

"How The Hell Can A Monkey Do That!?! Idiot!!!" Barbossa Bellowed

"You. Guys. Are. So. DEAD!!!"

"Uh-Oh" They said in union and ran

Those fools were running together in the pub while the music was playing and they were jumping over tables and dodging people. I was having a little trouble because I was running on the tables but then I would spill some drinks. I got a couple of 'HEY's and 'BLOODY HELL's.

"When I get my hands on you, you guys are so gonna get it!!!" I yelled. Jack looked over his shoulder, While Barbossa just laughed. Seems Will and James were enjoying the chase too. Oh how I cant wait to wipe off those smiles.

"Separate mates! she cant get us all!" and then they all went separate ways through the pub. I cursed them and then I had an idea!

"Elizabeth!" I yelled above the music.

"What!?!" she yelled

"Help me catch these fools!!!" I yelled running past her after James and Barbossa "And when you catch Jack and Will, Tie them up!!!"

"Will Do!!!" and we were running like there was no tomorrow

I was close behind James and Barbossa when they both ran up top a table, jumped off it and then continued running. I jumped onto the table and smiled _I got you now_ i thought. I ran onto the table

"Gottcha Suckers!" then jumped down bringing them both with me.

~10 Minutes Later~

Me and Elizabeth stood side-by-side smiling triumphantly. While James, Jack, Will and Barbossa were tied up in chairs and giving us both dirty looks.

"Just think, you brought this on yourselves" I smiled and then they tried to struggle.

"It is no use gentlemen we made sure the ropes were secure." said Elizabeth

"Elizabeth." Will whined she smiled "I just had to do it." we both laughed. Now we always did these kind of things to each other. Play a prank and we would sure as hell get them back. Ten Fold. It was the boys idea to do it so whatever. There just stupid like that sometimes.

Now the guys looked at me scared out of the minds at what I can do. See we were back in our spott where the curtain was and the four of them in a row tied in chairs...what to do? they were helpless and I can do what ever I want.

I smiled wickedly and looked towards Elizabeth

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes?" I looked at the four of them

"Take your pick of the four. Pick two." She gave a me a confused look. I leaned near her ear and whispered

"Pick two and then get them back however you please." she smiled wickedly

"I'll pick Jack and Will."

"OK. That leaves me with James and Barbossa" we looked back at them and the gave us curious glances.

"By the way Elizabeth it has to be resonable." I called to her. Because the place where we were sitting had a curtain to sepurate the small area, so she pulled Jack and Will's chairs on the other side. When she was done I turned to Barbossa and James and smiled wickedly.

"Ok boys now comes the time for a little pay back."

~Outside The Curtains~

"Jenna. What are you doing?"-James

"Elizabeth, don't! Please, we're sorry!"-Will

"OW! No! Please Ms. Jenna."-Barbossa

"I Swear It Was The Dead Monkey! No, no, no...OUCH!!"-Jack

"JENNA, Stop! OW,OW, OW!!!"-James

*_SLAM! BAM! CRASH! SLAP! WHA-BAM! BOOM!!!_*

~5 Seconds of Silence~

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW" All of them screamed

"Bloody Murder! That F*cking Hurt!!!"-James

"Curse The Bloody She Devils Ya Are!!!"-Barbossa

"Son of a B*tc!!! Elizabeth! How Could You!"-Will

"Im Not Sure I Deserve That! Ow!...I May Have Deserved That One!"-Jack

"Serves You Right!!!"-Jenna, and Elizabeth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N) BTW this was actaully my first story! please tell me how you like it so far! I was planning on making this a continues story! I was thinking about it being a 'James Norrington Story' but please send me a messege on who you might want it to be! I log on everyday so I WILL get your reviews and messeges! Also if you have any other story ideas that you might want me to add into this story or another I'm all ears!

Thank for reading and have a wonderful night or day! whichever one your reading this story at. lol.


	2. Chapter 2

PARTY IN TORTUGA Part 2

Declaimer: HELLO! again I do not own anything that you may recognize from POTC. Only my OC character(s). ENJOY! =]

Recap:

"Ok boys now comes the time for a little pay back."

~Outside The Curtains~

"Jenna. What are you doing?"-James

"Elizabeth, don't! Please, we're sorry!"-Will

"OW! No! Please Ms. Jenna."-Barbossa

"I Swear It Was The Dead Monkey! No, no, no...OUCH!!"-Jack

"JENNA, Stop! OW,OW, OW!!!"-James

*_SLAM! BAM! CRASH! SLAP! WHA-BAM! BOOM!!!_*

~5 Seconds of Silence~

"OOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW" All of them screamed

"Bloody Murder! That F*cking Hurt!!!"-James

"Curse The Bloody She Devils Ya Are!!!"-Barbossa

"Son of a B*tc!!! Elizabeth! How Could You!"-Will

"Im Not Sure I Deserve That! Ow!...I May Have Deserved That One!"-Jack

"Serves You Right!!!"-Jenna, and Elizabeth.

~Start~

Me and Elizabeth were the first to come outside of the curtains. We both gave each other high fives and giggled, but when we noticed that there was no music playing, no people shouting or even talking we both looked up to see that the WHOLE pub was looking at us with horrified expresions on there faces. It kind of got annoying after about 2 minutes of them still looking at us...

"You got somthing to say!?" I jumped a little. Elizabeth was always the one who spoke her mind. Although it does have its affects. As soon as she said that the pub went right back to its former chit-chats and the occasional shouting, but hopfuly no fights, I'm too tired from chasing those four goofball friends of mine.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yes Jen?" I smiled, my old nickname.

"Did you still want to know?" She looked confused

"About what Jen?"

"About the man that I 'fancie'" I laughed

"Oh! yes, yes!" well she seemed excited. I motioned for her to lend me her ear.

"I like James." I quickly looked away. after a few seconds of silence I looked back at her. She was just staring with a thougtful look in her eyes.

"Jenna. You like James?" She just kept smiling

Elizabeth POV

"Jenna. You like James?" I was trying to register this, and I was just so happy for Jenna.

I cant believ it. Jenna and James! oh they would make such a cute couple. But how to get them together? Looks like Im gonna play match maker in Tortuga!

'_But she cant know that!_' I thought to myself

"Elizabeth?" I got knocked back to my sences as Jenna called my name "Are you alright?"

"Oh yes! Just surprised is all." I said as I grinned at her. I really was happy for her.

"I wonder whats taking them so long?"

"Who?"

"You know. Jack, James, Will, and Barbossa. What did you do to them?" she gave me a sly smile and I gave one right back at her.

"Oh nothing. Just a couple smacks...in the right places." I said. As I looked away I heard her gasp.

"You didn't!" She was still smiling.

"Oh, But I did."

Jenna POV

"Oh, But I did." Elizabeth gave off a big grin. And I couldn't help it anymore.

Our laughing could be heard through out the pub and as we just started to calm down to giggling the guys finely came out from behind the curtains. Jack and Will limping while holding there 'mini-man' between there legs.

'_Damn Elizabeth really did get them where the sun don't shine!_

I smiled as James came limping towards me then swung his arm around my shoulders then leaned on me for support.

"I guess I was a little too ruff with you guys." James and Barabossa looked like they were about to collapse.

"Too Ruff!" Exclaimed Barbossa and James.

I heard Jack mubble something under his breathe as we all started to take a seat at a nearby table.

"You wanna repeat that Jack?" His head snapped up as he started stuttering

"Nothin! nothin at all luv." He replyed as he leaned back in his chair.

"Good. Now if you excuse me I half to get back to work."

Everyone said there goodbyes for now since they all caught me when I was working tonight. As I made my way to the bar to get my apron I noticed a group of the navy men from the East Indian Traiding Company (EITC) come in, at least 10 men. I only hoped that they did not come here to start anything. Usualy when there would always be a bar fight when navy men come in. Pirates and Navy men? not a good combination when there is alcohal involved. But as I saw the group sit down I calmed down a bit '_They are just here to enjoy themselves._' I gave a small nod to my head just to reasure myself.

"Hey John. How are you?"

"Im doing great!"

John is the owner of the pub. John is a not old but he isn't young either. He is only in his thirty's, with dark brown hair with a little hint of grey here and there and a lively pair of hazel eyes. John is like a father to me. After my parents died from a desease I traveled to Tortuga and John was nice enough to give me a job to was dishes, when I was 16. But now that I am 25 I got promoted to being a bartender and breaking bar fights. At first John didn't want me doing fights but he knew that I could get restless so he just let me be.

"Okay boss, got anything for me?" I asked as I tied my apron around my waist.

"Yup! I need your to go serve table 5 for me."

"You got it boss." I gave a salute and headed towards the table. But when I looked up I noticed that it was the table with those EITC people. I became quite nervouse after that. I dont know why but I just had a bad feeling that something is gonna happen tonight, that include my friends and those guys starting a fight.

When I got to the table the men were all just laughing and having a good time, but one man with the bluest eyes I have seen, looked as though he didn't really want to be there.

"Hello." All the mens eyes were on me "I will be your waiter this evening, is there anything that you would like?" I tried to be proper but it was difficult when at least half the men there were looking me up and down.

"Well what do you got?" asked a young man

'_He seems like a rookie to me._' I thought to myself "We've got whatever you want sir!"

"Well sweet cheeks how 'bout you?" Another guy said. See when they give me lines like this I dont even miss a beat!

"How 'bout you go find a women across the street? Because Im not a prostitute."

"Oh I dought that." This guy is getting on my last nerve

"Go screw yourself."

"How about you do it for me?" He said as he layed back in his chair.

'_Thats it!_' I gave out a short laugh and ran my fingers through my hair to get it out of my face. I looked at the guy as he just sat there staring at me with an eyebrow raised. He was just layed back in his chair, this was going to be too easy. I walked up to him, not saying a word, and when he just looked up at me from his seat, I gave him a smile and nailed him in his croch with the heal of my shoe.

The guy gave out a cry of complete and utter pain as he fell to the ground with everyone at the table staring at him with wide eyes, except for the guy with the blue eyes, instead he had smirk playing onto his face. I kneeled down by the guy smirked at him.

"Looks like no one can screw you now, huh?" he was still groaning on the floor, as I got up with a small smile "So what do you want?"

The men didn't really seem to care. If anything I think they thought the guy deserved it, even though no man should ever be hit in his croch. but anyways I continued on, ignoring the man on the ground and verious stares from other customers.

"I will have anything. Surprise me!" That same kid spoke up.

"Okay. surprise for the rookie and anyone else?"

"We will all have the same." Another man piped up

"Okay. Be right back." When I turned to leave something grabed my ankle and made me trip. Face First.

"What in Gods name!" I looked down and it was that same guy that I kicked who was holding my ankle, with a smirk on his face. I felt my nose, there was something warm and wet coming from it, when I looked at my hand it had blood, from my nose, on it '_Oh Hell No!_ _Now Im Pist!_'

"That was for the kick!" He got up and raised his foot to kick me.

"Enough!" I looked up to see that guy with blue eyes, he didn't look so happy. He actually looked angry. Really angry. "Make one more move Mr. Miller and you will back on a ship for England!"

"But sir-" He was cut off by the man again

"No! You do not treat a woman with disrespect! No matter who they are, and on top of that your married! Now get out of my sight!" The man stumbled out of the pub when blue eyed man came to my side along with the rookie. With me still on the floor.

"Are you okay Miss?" Rookie asked

"Yes. Just a minor nose bleed. Nothing Serious."

"Thats good. My name is Darion." I shook his hand "Nice to meat you." was my reply. Then the blue eyed man gave me a hankerchief for my nose.

"I believe I dont know your name."

"Im Jenna, sir." He held out his hand to help me up. And while I was getting up he introduced himself "And I am Cutler Beckett. Head of the East Indian Trading Company."

"Well thats an achievment." I smiled

"It certainly is." By the time he was done talking my nose had stopped bleeding

"Sorry I, uh, ruined your hankerchief."

"'Tis not a problem." I had just realized something...I forgot about there drinks!

"Shoot! I will be right back! I need to get you guys your drinks." Before I could even turn away a hand had grabed my elbow. When I looked up, it was Darion

"Let me help you. Im sure you cant carry nine drinks." i smikled he was a nice kid. 'Okay. Follow me. and thanks again Mr. Beckett." He just nodded his head when I rtuned towards the bar.

I lead Darion through the crowd but when I was in hearing range for john I had yelled out to get his attention.

"Yo John1"

"Yeah!?"

"Give Me Nine Glasses of the Good Stuff!"

"Coming Right Up!"

And by the time me and Darion had gotten to the bar John had already finished with making the drinks. when working at a pub for so long you learn to be quick with the drinks. Exspecialy when your in Tortuga. I handed one of the platters to Darion with four of nine drinks on it. Ready to go.

"Carefull now. They spill easily."

Carefully he lifted the platter with two hands while I just held mine with one. this kid would need to learn a lot if he ever worked in a pub.

"Ms. Jenna?"

"Yes?" I said over my shoulder.

"Why is this drink called the 'Good Stuff'?" I had to laugh at his face expression

"Well, its called the 'Good Stuff' because its made for the English men that come here!" I had to laugh at his face expression

"I do hope that, that is a good thing?"

"Of course! why on earth would you think it bad?"

"Well not many people LIKE navy men."

"Wether your Navy, Pirate, or even a Prostitute I dont care. I dont judge."

"Well, thats a first! I never heard that one." he gave a hearty laugh, but almost spilled the drinks while doing it. I laughed as he was trying to regain his balance, with a sheepish grin.

Cutler Beckett POV

I watched Ms. Jenna and Darion walking through the pub. They were talking about something, but afterwords they were laughing. Laughing like they have been good friends. I wanted that. I want a friend who I can laugh with, be open with, one who is not afraid of me. Ms. Jenna sure didnt seem like she was scared, She just looked at as though I were just another person. I have friends, but none that would openly talk, just of high society people.

"Mr. Beckett!" I was jolted out of my remenecing when Ms. Jenna called my name, with a drink held out to me. I didn't notice they were back.

"Thank-you Ms. Jenna." I grabed the cub from her hands brushing mine slightly against hers.

"Your welcome." She turned to leave but I stopped her.

"Ms. Jenna won't you stay and have a drink?" I asked '_Dont go._'

"I would, but sadly I half to work. But maybe you could come and socialize with me and my friends tomorrow? its the least I can do, since you stopped that man from beating me." I pondered this for a momment. She had invited me to accompany her and her friends tomorrow? Well we will be in tortuga for well over a week, whats is one day to myself?

"I would gladly accompany you tomorrow." She gave a wide smile and started to speak "Great. You can meet me here in the morning. but be sure to wear something confertable and also something to swim in." Swim in? we are going swimming? "I think I can come up with something." I stated "Good, I will see you tomorrow Mr. Beckett."

"Please, just Cutler is fine." Well that surprised me

"Okay, Cutler, but you must stop with this Ms. buisness. Just Jenna or Jen."

"Will due...Jenna."

"Goodbye Cutler. See you tomorrow." and then she turned away. When she disappeared into the crowd Darion spoke up

"Do I taste a hint of tea in this?" I was confused.

"What?"

"I think there is tea in this rum." I gave him a confused look. I looked down into my cup at the red liquid and took a small sip. It had a sweet taste of tea but a nice amount of rum after taste. It wasn't that bad actually. Not bad at all. "What is this?" I asked as I took an even bigger sip. Darion leaned back in his chair and said "This is the Good Stuff." Darion laughed at my confused expression.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you guys like it! And I also hope you got the joke at the end. Darion is an English man and Jenna said that the drink was called the 'Good Stuff' and the English men liked the 'Good Stuff'. Did that even make any sence!?

Anyway, I dont know if I should make this a Cutler Beckett story or James Norrington Story! I know i mention Jenna likeing James but she could meet other people! so help me decide! please!

The third chapter will be on in about 1-2 days after posting this chapter. Possibly 3 though. Hey I can only spend so much time on the computer!

Also please Review or Messege! It only takes about a minute of your time! Give me suggestions, tell me if you even like it, tell me if you want me to even add in a character of yours! Because I DONT want to be writting this storie for nothing!


End file.
